


Young Dumb Rich High School Kids

by GlitterCake20



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: I just had to because they are so damn pretty!





	Young Dumb Rich High School Kids

 

 

Jordan waits for him under the bleachers, their usual spot- a little corner that you can’t see from the field or the parking lot. And stupidly, like kids, their initials are scratched into the metal bar where they meet as often as they can without it becoming suspicious. J & A.

 

Jordan's always waiting to some extent though. Waiting for Asher to come around, waiting for something a little more than just a jerk off, even just a glance that says maybe. But he knows Ash can’t give much more than right now, and yet he seems happy with it.

 

“Baby boy,” he greets quietly, and Jordan's face flares up like the fourth of July. He smiles, and it's just dimples and perfectly white teeth. Ash smiles back, arms looping around Jordan's back and he feels the large muscular frame melt into him like butter.

 

“Ash…” he whimpers quietly into Asher’s neck, “Hey…” a little louder as he takes the clean-shaven jaw into his palms, “kiss me.”

 

He can only comply when Jordan asks so nicely so he leans up on his tippy toes. His tongue quickly traces along the middle of Jordan's lips, they part to let him in, bringing their mouths together in a sweet hot wetness that Ash has  grown weak for.

 

Jordan always looks so good, fresh, and smells like spicy aftershave. Always. And his scent has started clinging to Asher too, to every shirt, every jacket, even to some of his jeans.  And it's not that he minds, he loves having a reminder of anything Jordan related around, he's just trying to not let it mean so much that it starts to consume him. But, as he looks at Jordan's big brown eyes - innocent in such a perfect way - he thinks maybe it's already too late for that.

Asher buries his face into that delicious smell in Jordan's neck, lets out a deep sigh, nuzzling softly.

 

“Hey… what's up with you? What's that face for?” Jordan asks, lightly scratching over the nape of his neck and goose bumps spread down his spine.

 

Ash is always frowning- ‘resting bitch face’, Jordan calls it. He always just knows when Ash is having a bad day. Without him having to say anything, Jordy picks it up in the way he plays ball, those extra aggressive tackles or how he throws, even in subtle things like how he eats his lunch or how roughly he shakes his supplement mixes.

 

“That new kid man. I don't know.” he pulls back and shrugs his bag off his shoulder, “Your dad is all up his fucking ass. Just… puts me on edge. I worked hard for this shit, you know.”

 

“So? My dad liking him doesn’t mean shit?  You still play one hell of a game babe. Doesn’t mean he’s better than you.”

 

“Don’t call me babe, you’re gonna fuck up and say that in front of them.” His words have no heat, in fact he just sounds tired. Ash rubs his face, “Look, I know… I’ll play harder. I just don’t like…”

“Competition? Change?” Jordan offers and smiles.

 

Ash sighs, rolling his eyes. “Shut up.” Pulling him closer, hands in his neck, “Come here.” And then he kisses him in that typical Ash way. Hard and demanding, nipping his lip between his teeth then sucking softly until Jordan is reduced to whimpers only.

 

Ash smiles and slips his hand lower, begins to undo Jordan’s jeans as well as his own, “You got time, baby boy?” he asks palming his dick over the material, as if Jordan’s going to decline. Jordan nods as Asher slides a hand into his jeans. “Fuck. Where’s your fucking underwear??”

 

“Well at least you’re smiling now…” he says followed by a gasp as Asher wraps around him and starts pumping, “Ah, fuck… you’re pretty good at jerking boys off for someone who isn’t gay.”

 

“You gonna keep talking shit so I can shut you up some other way, hhm?” he licks up over Jordan’s lips, a little salty and sweet at the same time, tastes like the doughnuts he had for lunch.

 

“You know I’m down for that.” Jordan tips his head back, body writhing, fucking into Ash’s hand against his strokes and that only makes Ash grip him tighter and pin him back into the metal. Jordan loves it.

 

“I know baby, but not now…” And with that Ash takes himself out of his jeans and breaks the stroking for only a second to grasp them both in his palm, and then continues jerking them off together. He watches Jordan’s breathing pick up, his hands curling almost painfully into Asher’s shoulders and his lip is clenched so hard between his teeth, Ash thinks he’s going to bite right through.

 

Their dicks rub together maddeningly, dry friction only slicked by the drops of pre-come leaking from them both as Ash drags his thumb over their tips. His own gut starts to burn for release, and Jordan’s moans are getting louder, “Jordy, come baby, come for me.”

 

He’s close enough himself, all he needs is to see Jordan come undone, that always does it for him because it’s fucking glorious.

 

Jordan moans low, “Ash...” and rucks his shirt up over his belly so he doesn’t ruin it.

 

“It’s okay baby, I got you.” He jerks faster, pressing harder into Jordan’s hip and that’s the moment. That’s when Jordan’s knees buckle, and his body becomes boneless, but Asher slinks an arm around his middle holding him up. He comes with a soft grunt pulling Ash closer, so his neck can muffle the moans as he rides it out. A second wave hits him when Ash’s own hot come burst out and his dick twitches and pulses against Jordan’s.

 

“Fuck baby, yes. Jesus, you’re so fucking beautiful when you come.”

 

Jordan lets out a shaky breath, and seems to resurface somewhat as Ash strokes himself out slowly against him, “Yeah?”

 

He nods, “So so beautiful.” And it’s true. Asher hasn’t quite figured out this sexuality thing, but he knows for a fact that Jordan’s one of the most beautiful people he’s ever met or seen. He also knows that he burns with insane jealousy whenever someone else looks at Jordy. He’s selfish like that, he wants what he wants even if it’s not his to want at all. And he wants it all to himself.

 

Ash cleans them up with a tissue, careful when he tucks Jordan back in his jeans and then himself. He plants a lingering kiss to the corner of Jordan’s mouth and then throws his bag back over his shoulder. Jordan’s still standing there, eyes closed and smiling like a limp fool.

 

Ash taps his cheeks lightly, can’t help but smile too, “Hey! C’mon baby boy, get it together. You’re gonna out us looking like that.”

 

“Hmm?” he creaks an eye open just enough to see, “Nah, I’ma just stay here and try come again.”

 

Ash snorts and shakes his head, grabs Jordy by his wrist, “You’re a fucking dork.” Then he kisses him again. It feels like something more should follow those words, something more meaningful, something more attuned to what his heart feels in that second. But he gives nothing more.

 

“Yeah, okay fine!” Jordan smiles, bright and genuine, like this just made him the happiest man even though they’ve been at it for two months. He wears this look every time.

 

“See you at practice baby.” He winks at Jordan and then ducks out under the right side of the bleachers and Jordan goes left, like they always do.

 

_ “See you babe! ….. shit,” _ he hears when Jordan is out of sight and smiles.

 

“I told you!” he yells back, not actually worried because no one is around to hear.

 

Maybe one day he won’t be worried at all, maybe one day they won’t have to sneak around like dumb high school kids. But for now, they are exactly that. 

 


End file.
